


Not Warriors

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Rinniki Nation, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, Title from a Waterparks Song, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Niki-kyun, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be standin’ here, y’know?”AKA Rinne thanks Niki and they hug
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Not Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with a short one this time
> 
> Not 100% sure, if I'm leaving this up cause it's kinda self-indulgent? Actually I just wrote this as a vent fic and well I quite liked the result, so I decided to post it anyways?? Yeah, I might take it down later tho heh
> 
> And also!! I was writing this while listening to Not Warriors by Waterparks and idk? That song really reminds me of some Rinniki headcanons I have, so I named the fic after them
> 
> I really hope this isn't OOC, it's just some personal headcanons I have 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :D

„Niki-kyun, I want to thank you.”

Well that was unexpected. As always, he was doing housework while Rinne was… well he wasn’t really doing anything.

And never in his life had he expected to hear the words “thank you” come out of Rinne’s mouth. That bastard was just ungrateful like that.

Niki sighed. “Are you just saying that, because you want something from me?”

He didn’t even look at him, even though he sounded surprisingly sincere, like he actually meant the words that he said.

“Ehh, Niki-kyun never actually believes a word I say? How rude of ya~ Ya should be grateful to be the wife of someone as amazin’ as me~”

“Yeah, yeah, so what do you wanna thank me for?”

Finally, he turned around to look at him and…

_Wow, he looks serious for once…_

“Niki-kyun, if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be standin’ here, y’know?”

Niki was confused. He had literally no idea what he was implying.

“Well… yeah? If it weren’t for me, you would’ve probably starved to death out there!”

Rinne shook his head, quickly grabbing Niki’s ponytail, as he wanted to resume with his work.

“Rinne-kun, let go! Come on now, let me work, pleaseee~”

“That ain’t what I meant, Niki-kyun…”

The tone of Rinne’s voice, made Niki halt in his action. He looked up at Rinne, who looked surprisingly vulnerable, like something was eating him up from the inside.

“What… are you implying…? Are you okay Rinne-kun?”

“I’m okay thanks to you.”

Okay this was definitely weird… Rinne was being extremely bashful, beating around the bush. Normally he would just say what’s on his mind.

“What are you saying? You’re being weird today, Rinne-kun. Is something on your mind?”

Rinne looked around, staring at something, that maybe only he could see. His voice went quiet. His walls had crumbled down.

“Ya saved me, Niki-kyun. And I don’t mean it as in, ya took me in and care for me I mean ya…”

He was struggling to find words, tears glinting in his eyes. That’s when realisation hit Niki; his eyes widened and he himself also didn’t know what to say.

“Rinne-kun don’t tell me you…”

For some reason, he knew exactly what Rinne was hinting at. He just didn’t want to believe it, refused to believe it.

Rinne just nodded, confirming his suspicions because he knew exactly what Niki was thinking – the same way Niki knew exactly what Rinne was thinking.

“How come you never told me about this…?”, Niki asked carefully, trying not to make him completely shut his walls like he always did.

Rinne shrugged. “Dunno, jus’ never felt the need to. It’s not like I feel… that way anymore, ain’t it~? I’m jus’ fine now! So thanks, I guess…”

He smiled, a proper genuine smile. Directed right at him.

Without thinking, Niki wrapped his arms around Rinne.

“I need you too, Rinne-kun. You know that?”

Instead of answering, Rinne reciprocated the hug.

They didn’t really need words. They knew.

They both needed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! It's different from my other Rinniki's but eh doesn't matter
> 
> Comments and kudos are of course always appreciated!
> 
> Love, Leo~


End file.
